Eliza Malfoy daughter of Draco malfoy
by TurtleFame
Summary: Draco malfoy knows he has a doughter, but he has never seen her, let alone meet her. and now that she is attending hogwarts with her foster family the Potters, Draco feels the constant need to talk to her... but will he ever work up the nerve to?
1. Chapter 1

It all came down to this, a young, handsome man, me Draco Malfoy teaching potions in Hogwarts. And how exactly did this happen, well, it's simple. I let the love of my life walk out on me not knowing she was carrying my child. How foolish it was of me to tell her to "get rid of the thing". I was such a jerk then I was 19 and in no position to take care of a child. Now, I look out into the small group of nerves first years. My ears keen to hear the name Elizabeth, my daughter's name, but I had no idea what her last name would be, it could be her mother's last name which is Bennett or some guys last name that her mother married. Towards the middle of the name calling I hear the name "Elizabeth Potter!" I look up to see a young girl walk though the group of kids how could it be Potter? I have seen harry's kids get sorted into their groups about a year ago. The young girl, might I say, much younger than the other kids, about the age of eight, sat down, letting McGonagall place the old hat that once was placed on my head, sink over her eyes. No doubt that she was related to me. Her platinum blond hair was just like mine, she also has very pale skin, just like mine. But she had a turned up nose and sat with a nice posture, as if she was perfect and she knew it. "Ah, much younger than the rest of students, must be a very good witch then. Yes…. I see you have seen some harsh things in your life so far… but you deal with them like a Slytherin, with authority and your tough and you seem to know it. But you would do much better in Gryffindor!" yells the hat. The girl smiles and walks over to the Gryffindor table. Like I suspected, she sits with Potty's kids.

Elizabeth Potter feels uneasy, yes, she got the house her family and she had wanted, but she saw one of the Proffers watching her. A man, with short blond hair and a longish face and maybe in his late twenties, Elizabeth or Eliza observes him. "Sis, you did it! You're with us!" Says Albus and James, Eliza's older brothers, not by blood, but by heart. When Eliza had been very, very young, her mother died, she never spoke the name but it was Helen Bennett, and her father, she never knew. Her mother said he was a jerk who only cared about himself and Eliza believed her. Fortunately, Eliza's mother had been great friends with the potters and they took her in and raised her as their own. Eliza had an older sister too; Lily from the Potter's who was also starting her year along with Eliza. She was yet to get places into a house. Lily had been placed in Gryffindor too, so the family ate together "Albus, who is that man?" says Eliza, pointing to the Professor who had been looking at her. "Oh, him? He's Professor Malfoy, he teaches potions, he's Dad's enemy, or they were they never talk, we saw him at the train station when we started. Dad said to ignore him and let him be" says James looking at the man. "Oh" replies Eliza not knowing how to react. Through the rest of the feast, Eliza felt uneasy; Professor Malfoy kept giving her glances. And it was making her feel weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza had unpacked and was reading one of her favorite book "one of those hideous books were the mother dies" it's about a girl who has to go live with her father because her mother died. In some ways, Eliza can relate to that, her mother being dead, but, she has no real desire to know her father.

"Hey, Eliza, we have classes tomorrow, we should get to sleep, or we will both receive howlers" says Lily pulling the covers up to her chin. Eliza giggles at the story her Harry and Ginny told her about their good friend Ron's howler. "Yeah, your right" Eliza says putting her book under her pillow. 

Mean while, Draco is up in his dorm pacing around. How will he talk to the girl without fainting or freaking her out? He will find out if she is with the potter's, it makes him sick to just think that the little creation that is his, has no idea who he is, and that he hates her family. All Draco can think about is how to get his daughter back, and he is going to have to make up a good plan.

The students file into his classroom. He looks around the room and sees his little girl, Eliza sitting in the way back, books ready and she seems a bit scared, typical of new students. "Hello class, I am Professor Malfoy, and I will teach you how to do extraordinary things with potions, how to penetrate the mind, set counter curses and undo spells" says Draco looking around the room. "Today I will need you to start on page one and read to page three then I want you to write a paragraph on what you learned. In fact, to make sure people are listening I will have a reader read one page, and then we will choose someone else, am I clear?" Draco can see heads nod. "Alright" he says looking at a clipboard acting like he is picking a student to start, but he already knows his pick. "Mrs. Elizabeth Potter, would you like to start?" he asks looking in to her eyes, he sees that she has her mother's eyes, a very dark black, almost if that's all she was made of, darkness. But the rose color of her cheeks made her look young and bright. "um, sure, but please sure, call me Eliza" says the girl looking down at her book.

Eliza starts to read, she feels so scared, and she wishes her brothers and sister were here to listen but they have totally different schedules. She reads fluently with her small mouse voice, and when she finishes she looks up and sees all the eyes of students looking at her. "Well done, and it looks like we are out of time, please read these pages by tomorrow and have a paragraph done" Prof. Malfoy says sitting down at his desk. Eliza pulls out a small mirror and looks into it. Her eyes had changed colors to a bright purple, it happens when she feels scared, they turn to purple, when she's angry they turn red, sad, green and happy they turn a very pretty dark pink. "Hey sis what's up?" asks her brother James who just came out of no ware. "Hey, your eyes are purple… are you ok? He asks again, they know what it means. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks James" Eliza murmurs under her breath "uh, no you're not, come on tell me" he begs getting Eliza angrier; she just wants to be left alone. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I WANT TO BE ALONE!" she yells not aware that Prof. Malfoy is watching. James notices her eyes suddenly change to a very bloody red "ok, bloody hell woman!" yells James and hurries to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP: "Hey sis what's up?" asks her brother James who just came out of no ware. "Hey, your eyes are purple… are you ok? He asks again, they know what it means. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks James" Eliza murmurs under her breath "uh, no you're not, come on tell me" he begs getting Eliza angrier; she just wants to be left alone. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I WANT TO BE ALONE!" she yells not aware that Prof. Malfoy is watching. James notices her eyes suddenly change to a very bloody red "ok, bloody hell woman!" yells James and hurries to his next class. END RECAP.

Did her eyes just change colors? Draco asks himself, he had just seen Elizabeth yells at her brother, and he noticed that her eyes flashed into a murderous red. He was about to yell after her, but she had left just as fast as the whole thing had happened. This girl had to be related to him, her temper was easily thrown off, plus, she had the nerve to yell at her brother when he was a bit older than her, she was strong, just like the hat had said. But another thing dwells in Draco's mind, why was James, Albus and lily calling her sis? Had they adopted her, and if they had, why? Was her mother Helen ok?

Having been mad, and her eyes redder than they had ever been, Eliza go to the girls bathroom and puts on some colored contacts, she hates it when other kids question her eyes, so her parents found a solution and bought her contacts to cover them up. After Eliza gets her feelings together, she goes to class. She sits alone and listens to the professors speak and do there teachings. But Eliza can't stop thinking about Professor Malfoy. She does not want anything to do with him one bit. She just wants to live her life and forget about him, something just creeps her out, the way his eyes stare at her in confusion and a hint of aw. When the day is through and Eliza is back in her dorm she thinks to herself. What if mom was here? What would it be like? Would I be happy? How come my "father" left us? These questions haunt her like a ghost would if it was disturbed. Then Eliza remembers her book, she pulls it out from under her pillow and reads for a long time, loving every moment of it, and having great memories of her mother from when she was a baby, they were at most fuzzy, but she still remembered them. How many times she has seen the image of her mother smiling and laughing. It brought her sorrow and great pain to think of these times, but she liked to see her mother's face, even if it was just a memory.

"I should, I know I need to, I need to tell her" Draco says to himself as he walks back to his dorm "she deserves to know the truth. How Draco wanted to tell Elizabeth, Eliza the truth about her family, but it was only the first day. How she had looked so proud sitting on the stool ready to be sorted into her house, but it seems like that was a totally different girl, Eliza was shy, and scared to be here, she likes to be alone and take care of herself. But knowing better Draco not tell her to sit up in the front of the class. He knew she liked to be far away. And as long as he got to see her, he was happy.

During class Draco noticed that Eliza was not there, so during his lunch break he went to find her. When he did, he saw her sitting by the lake, her long blond hair blowing in the nice summer breeze. Draco walks up to her and sits next to her and looks at her "why weren't you in class today?" he asks trying to sound understanding "I don't know, I just need time to think without my siblings looming over my every move, they think just because I'm younger than the average first year, means I can't do anything. mum and dad put me in this year because they knew I would be good at this, but they always expect so much from me, and I don't like it. Yeah, the love me, and I'm glad. But I want to feel more attachment to them, which I can't they are not my real parents" says Eliza looking a bit depressed. "Eliza, dear, my parents only thought of themselves, or my father did. He is in Azkaban right at this moment, but when I was growing up, he never supported me one bit, and I think you are very lucky to have a family like you do" Eliza nodded and looked into Draco's eyes, and Draco saw one clear, tear run down her cheek, "hey, why don't we go inside for w while, it's really hot" says Draco trying to gain the poor girls trust.

Eliza for once in a very long time felt like she belonged to someone, yes, the Potters loved her to death, but they seemed like close friends, even though she called them mom and dad.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" says James, trying to get Eliza's attention. "No, just leave me the bloody hell alone" she says as she tries to walk faster but James catches up to her in no time. Then, without thinking James roughly grabs Eliza's arm and yanks her to the wall. "Let go of me now or else!" she screams "or else what?" sneers James "or I'll get prof. Malfoy!" she screams. Just then, Draco sees what's going on. "Hey, you. James, get of her now, and that will be a detention for violating another student!" James lets go immediately and goes off. "Hey, Eliza? Are you alright?" Draco asks putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just want to be alone please? It's not you, thank you Mr. Malfoy, but I must go be on my own now" Eliza mummers and then she slowly walks away.

Back in her dorm, Eliza writes to her "family" back home.

Dear Home,

I will accept staying at school for the holidays, it's not personal. I'm just feeling the need to be alone, if you know what I mean. Oh, and tell James to lay off, he's being a total jerk.

Love, Elizabeth

Then, Eliza lay in bed, why does Malfoy like me so much? Ha, I haven't even studied on bit! I hate james, he's not my brother anymore nor is lily. She's just a friend. And same with Albus, they all just seem like friends. I'm alone.

(a.n. THANKS GUYS SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I GOT A NEW NAME FOR MYSELF... TINFOY. MY FRIEND MADE IT UP AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY. I GUESS BECAUSE I'M A FREAKING MALFOY FAN SO LOL THATS HOW SHE MAKES FUN OF ME. :D)


End file.
